DARK DESIRES
by Tashgan
Summary: Wieder einmal ein Oneshot, über mein LieblingsPairing: Lucius und tja, das wird hier noch nicht verraten. Ich will schließlich nicht gleich alles vorweg nehmen. Warnung: SM involved, wenn auch nur angedeutet.


_**DARK DESIRES**_

_

* * *

__Summary:_

Heute morgen entdeckte ich durch Zufall ein paar seeehr anregende Pic's von Lucius, die ich noch nicht kannte (es waren Zeichnungen, keine neuen Fotos) und schwups, schon galoppierte ein Plotbunny durch meine Hirnwindungen. War auch längst mal wieder Zeit, ich leide momentan nämlich etwas unter einer Schreibblockade.

Die vorliegende Story handelt von meinem persönlichen Lieblings-Pairing, sprich von Lucius und...lasst euch einfach überraschen /g/. Lucius ist, wie immer in meinen Stories, mal wieder herrlich fies, arrogant und absolut anbetungswürdig. Der zweite Chara könnte manchen als etwas OOC erscheinen. Aber das ist, denke ich, einfach Ansichtssache. Warum sollte ein im Buch völlig unbescholten beschriebener Charakter nicht die Seiten wechseln und daran sogar noch Gefallen finden/bösegrins/.

Ich dachte eigentlich, ich kriege das hier so hin, dass ich es als PG13 einstellen kann...hö.hö, es hat mal wieder nicht geklappt /g/. Ich muss es sicherheitshalber als R-Rating laufen lassen, auch wenn der darin enthaltene S/M (und anderes) eigentlich nur angedeutet ist.

Trotzdem ist die Story relativ krass geworden (bin im Moment einfach nicht zu fluff aufgelegt). Liebhaber von Dark-Fics werden wohl ihre Freude daran haben, die anderen sollten besser die Finger von lassen.

_Disclaimer:_

_Wie immer gehört alles Pottermäßige einzig und allein Joanne K. Rowling und ich verdiene leider überhaupt kein Geld mit meinem Geschreibsel. Ich hab mir Lucius nur mal wieder kurz ausgeborgt._

And, here we go:

* * *

„...Lucius...bitte...ich flehe dich an...hör' auf...". Meine Stimme ist peinvolles Stöhnen und ein Winseln zugleich. Ich hasse mich dafür, doch ändern kann ich es nicht, denn du hast es wieder einmal geschafft, mich durch Lust und Schmerz zugleich über Grenzen hinaus zu führen, von deren Existenz ich früher nie etwas geahnt hatte.

Ich bin willenlos, dir hilflos ausgeliefert. Und doch, unter keinen Umständen will ich jetzt irgendwo anders sein als hier.

Hier, bei dir mein grausamer Engel.

„...oh nein, ich werde ganz sicher nicht aufhören...wir sind noch lange nicht am Ziel...". Deine Worte lassen mich unter all dem Schmerz wohlig erschauern, dein leises fast schnurrendes Lachen lässt jede Zelle meines Körpers vibrieren.

Du hältst mich nicht nur durch reine körperliche Kraft und deinen absoluten Willen hier fest, sondern du hast auch mein Innerstes offengelegt, bist tief in meine Seele eingedrungen. Ich bin durch dich und das, was du in den letzten Monaten mit mir getan hast, zu einem völlig anderen Menschen geworden. Das erschreckt mich und gleichzeitig fühle ich mich wie neugeboren. Wie eine Blume, die nach langer Dunkelheit und Dürre wieder zum Leben erweckt worden ist. Oder vielleicht sollte ich sagen, dass ich, bevor du deine Hand auf mich gelegt hast, überhaupt nicht gelebt habe. Du hast mich zum Erblühen gebracht und ich weiß, dass dir das große Freude bereitet hat.

Du hast mich eines Nachts gegen meinen Willen einfach zu dir geholt und hast mir meine Jungfräulichkeit geraubt.

Jeder andere wäre sanft und vorsichtig dabei zu Werke gegangen, doch du hast einen anderen Weg gewählt. Einen Weg des Schmerzes und der Erniedrigung.

Anfänglich hatte ich noch geglaubt, ich könnte dir etwas entgegen setzen, habe mich wie toll gegen dich gewehrt und aufgelehnt.

Doch du hast all meine Gegenwehr lächelnd zerschlagen und mich noch schlimmer gedemütigt. Du hast aus meinen Empfindungen, meiner kindlichen Hoffnung, einst Liebe und Zärtlichkeit durch einen Mann zu erfahren, einen riesigen Scherbenhaufen gemacht.

Ich habe dich gehasst, wie noch nie jemanden zuvor in meinem Leben. All mein Weinen und Zetern hat dich nicht gekümmert, du hast einfach weitergemacht damit, meinen Körper, meinen Geist und meine Seele zu brechen.

Ich erinnere mich noch genau an den Moment, in dem ich, gefesselt in Ketten, halb besinnungslos vor Schmerz und bluttriefend, dir ein machtvolles „ICH HASSE DICH!" entgegen geschleudert hatte. Zuvor hatte ich es niemals laut ausgesprochen, doch nun war es nicht mehr zurückzuhalten gewesen. Es sollte mir Erleichterung verschaffen, vielleicht auch ein wenig Genugtuung.

Ich hätte es besser wissen sollen.

Deine Antwort darauf war, kühl und zweideutig wie immer und doch vollkommen anders: „Gut, das ist der beste Weg um neu anzufangen...".

Der Ausdruck dabei in deinen Augen, damals hatte ich es nicht verstanden, doch mittlerweile weiß ich, dass dieser Moment der Wendepunkt in unserer Beziehung war.

Nicht, dass du danach aufgehört hättest, mich psychisch und physisch zu quälen, nein, du hast dir noch viel grausamere Spiele für uns ausgedacht. Du hast mich buchstäblich durch die Hölle gehen lassen und das einzig und allein aus dem Grund, um herauszufinden, ob ich es überhaupt wert bin, deine Zuneigung zu erlangen.

Offensichtlich habe ich mich deiner würdig erwiesen, denn sonst hättest du mich schon längst getötet. Manchmal frage ich mich, wie viele vor mir wohl dieser Prüfung unterzogen worden sind, sie nicht bestanden haben und deshalb durch deine Hand gestorben sind. Hat es dir Vergnügen bereitet, sie zu töten oder warst du enttäuscht oder sogar traurig darüber? Ich weiß, dass ich darauf niemals eine Antwort erhalten werde. Auch deshalb, weil ich dir diese Fragen niemals stellen werde.

* * *

Bisweilen frage ich mich auch, was wohl meine Familie, meine Freunde über mein plötzliches und spurloses Verschwinden denken. Wahrscheinlich halten sie mich mittlerweile für tot und im gewissen Sinne bin ich das auch. Die Ginny Weasley, die alle gekannt haben, gibt es nämlich längst nicht mehr.

Die Ginny von früher hätte heulend in einer Ecke ihrer Zelle gehockt und sich mit dem Gedanken gegrämt, dass man um sie trauert und ihren Verlust beweint.

Die neue Ginny, das Wesen in meinem Inneren, das ich selbst noch nicht völlig kenne, amüsiert sich bei der Vorstellung, wie ihre Eltern, ihre Geschwister und ihre Freunde klagend um einen leeren Sarg herumstehen und schwülstige Grabreden gehalten werden.

Ein winziger Teil meiner früheren Persönlichkeit, der trotz allem überlebt hat, ist entsetzt über solche Gedanken, doch er hat keine Chance gegen das, was du in mir geweckt hast. Du hast die Dunkelheit in mir entfesselt und nichts und niemand kann das Geschehene wieder rückgängig machen.

Ich will es auch nicht. Mir gefällt mein neues Selbst mittlerweile viel zu gut.

Höchstwahrscheinlich schlummerte das alles schon lange tief verborgen in mir, es brauchte nur noch von dir an die Oberfläche geholt werden. Wahrscheinlich hast du es schon immer gewusst, oder es zumindest geahnt.

Anders kann ich es mir nämlich nicht erklären, dass du damals ausgerechnet mich als Trägerin von Tom Riddles Tagebuch auserkoren hast. Du musst zu jener Zeit schon gespürt haben, welch abgrundtief böse Saat in mir gesteckt hat. Leider war ich damals einfach noch viel zu jung und furchtsam, als dass ich erkannt hätte, worum es ging. Durch meine Angst wurde der Plan, Voldemort wieder an die Macht zu bringen leider vorzeitig vereitelt. Heute tut mir das leid aber du hast mich bereits genug dafür büßen lassen und ich weiß, dass mir vergeben wurden und dass mein Gewissen nun rein ist. Hättest du und die anderen nur noch ein paar Jahre länger gewartet...wäre ich älter gewesen, hätte ich liebend gerne mein Leben für Tom Riddle gegeben. Allerdings wären mir dann die Freuden, die ich in deinen Armen erleben durfte, verwehrt geblieben und das wäre wirklich überaus schade gewesen. Und so bin ich relativ glücklich darüber, wie die Sache letztendlich zu Ende kam. Die Buße, die du mich dafür hast durchleiden lassen war überaus hart aber ich habe überlebt und darf nun deine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit genießen.

Vor Jahren hat Tom die Tür in meinem Kopf, hinter der alles Böse verborgen war, schon einen Spalt weit geöffnet, aber durch dich ist sie nun ganz aufgestoßen worden und keine Macht der Welt kann sie wieder schließen.

Ich bin zu einem Kind der Dunkelheit geworden. Eine geheimnisvolle, düstere Blume, endlich zu voller Schönheit erblüht, wie du dich in sanfteren Momenten gerne auszudrücken pflegst.

Du kannst zugleich so unglaublich brutal und doch so voller Zärtlichkeit sein. Deine Küsse entfachen ein Feuer in mir, das niemals wieder gelöscht werden kann. Ich hungere jeden Augenblick meines Daseins nach deinen Lippen, deinem Körper, deiner Macht und auch deiner Grausamkeit.

Die Mischung aus Schmerz und Lust ist zu einem Lebenselixier für mich geworden. Ich lebe förmlich dabei auf; umso mehr, je fester du zuschlägst oder je härter du mich nimmst.

Zuweilen beglückst du mich mehrmals am Tag, zu anderen Zeiten lässt du mich wochenlang warten und leiden. Und wie ich leide, wenn du nicht bei mir bist. Du weißt das natürlich und setzt dieses Wissen als äußerst wirkungsvolle Waffe gegen mich ein, wenn ich wieder einmal dein Missfallen erregt habe. Das kann sehr schnell passieren, denn du, mein Liebster bist manchmal recht wankelmütig. Dinge, die dir gestern noch Freude bereitet haben, verursachen tags darauf heftigsten Unmut und schon oft durfte ich den Preis dafür bezahlen.

Ich zahle ihn gern, weiß ich doch, dass morgen schon wieder alles anders sein wird, dass du morgen schon wieder mit glühender Leidenschaft über mich herfallen wirst wie ein ausgehungertes Tier und damit auch meine Begierde nach dir zumindest für kurze Zeit stillst.

Ich liebe es, deinen Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen, wenn du dich auf dem Gipfel deiner Lust in mich ergießt. Es ist der einzige Moment, indem ich Macht über dich habe. Die Macht ist das Wissen darüber, dass _ich_ es bin, dass es _mein Körper_ ist, die dich dazu gebracht haben.

Du bist wunderschön, wenn du den kleinen Tod stirbst. Du bist auch wunderschön in deiner Wut und wann immer es sich einrichten lässt, versuche ich, das eine oder andere in dir zu wecken.

Es gelingt mir nicht immer, bin ich doch nur ein junges unerfahrenes Mädchen von knapp 18 Jahren und du ein erwachsener, äußerst erfahrener Mann. Aber wenn es mir gelingt, ist der Lohn jedes Opfer wert, auch wenn es bedeutet, dass ich entweder sehr wund, oder halb besinnungslos geschlagen worden, bin.

Du bist makellos in deiner Wut wie auch in deiner Leidenschaft.

Kein Racheengel war jemals schöner als du.

Manchmal frage ich mich, was dir an einem kleinen rothaarigen Mädchen wie mir eigentlich gefällt. Du hast es mir niemals gesagt, doch tief in mir glaube und hoffe ich, dass es mehr als nur reine Lust ist. Von Liebe will ich hier nicht sprechen, denn das wäre fatal.

Einmal habe ich gewagt dir zu sagen, dass ich dich liebe. Als Dank dafür hast du mich beinahe umgebracht. Und dennoch bin ich überzeugt davon, dass auch du etwas für mich empfindest, was man halbwegs als Liebe bezeichnen kann. Auch wenn das, was zwischen uns ist, wohl kein Außenstehender jemals begreifen wird können. Ich begreife es manchmal selbst nicht.

Du hast eine ganz eigene Art, deine Liebe zu mir zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Ich habe es in deinen Augen gesehen und das nicht nur einmal. Nur für die Dauer eines Wimpernschlags hast du deine sonst übliche kontrollierte Zurückhaltung fallen lassen und ich konnte einen kurzen Blick in deine Seele werfen. Was ich da erblickt habe, hat mich mit überschäumender Freude erfüllt. Ich bin ein Teil von dir geworden, ohne den auch du nicht mehr leben kannst oder willst.

Wir sind eins.

Nicht nur in Momenten wie diesem, in dem du dich mit einer Wucht in mich rammst, dass ich das Gefühl habe, gepfählt zu werden. Deine Hände gleiten grob über die noch blutigen Striemen auf meinem Rücken, die du mir erst gestern hast angedeihen lassen. Ich begrüße den Schmerz wie einen guten Freund, weiß ich doch, dass er mich letztendlich zum Ziel führen und mir tiefste Befriedigung schenken wird.

„...oh Lucius..." ich keuche auf, als du die Position änderst und mich noch tiefer ausfüllst.

Ich kann deinen Atem auf meiner Haut spüren als du tonlos lachst; ein kühlender Kontrapunkt zur Hitze in meinem Schoß.

„Sag es kleine Ginny...sag es..." flüsterst du mir ins Ohr.

Ich erschaudere vor Freude. Ich weiß genau, was du von mir hören willst.

„Ich bin dein...Lucius...für immer...".

The End

* * *

OK, wie war es? Anders ausgedrückt: reviews sind sehr willkommen.

Um es mal vorneweg zu nehmen: das hier ist ein Oneshot und definitiv als solcher konzipiert und geschrieben. Es wird also weder ein Prequel noch ne Fortsetzung geben. Oneshots haben es so an sich, irgendwo einfach anzufangen und meistens ein offenes Ende zu haben. Dass viele Fragen (wie z.Bsp. Lucius und Ginny zusammen gekommen sind, oder warum Ginny Liebe für ihn empfindet) dabei unbeantwortet bleiben, ist Teil des „Experiments" und die Antworten darauf euch, als meinen Lesern überlassen.

Noch etwas in eigener Sache: Allen, die auf ein Update von „Quo Vadis" warten sei gesagt: ich werde die Story auf jeden Fall fertig schreiben. Ein weiteres Kapitel ist auch schon fast fertig, aber jetzt hänge ich einfach fest und komme nicht weiter. Keine Ahnung, wann ich daran werde weiterschreiben können, denn erzwingen kann ich es nicht, sonst versaut das alles. Ich bin aber zuversichtlich, dass es in absehbarer Zeit zu Ende gebracht werden kann.

Versprochen.


End file.
